


Connor vs Cat

by thespookiestparker



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Domestic Fluff, Family, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespookiestparker/pseuds/thespookiestparker
Summary: this is based on one of the many headcanons I've come up with because in the game, you never actually see Connor interact with any other animal besides Sumo, so this is what I think would happen! enjoy!





	Connor vs Cat

Date:

January 13th, 2039

Connor had been simply walking back to Hank’s, a bag filled with food hanging from his hand, when he heard a foreign noise. He froze, his brow furrowing as he turned on his heel. The noise echoed in the air once more. 

Mrrooww.

The android took a tentative step toward the cry, confusion written all over his face. As he rounded the corner into an empty and ominous alleyway, bright yellow eyes stared back at him with nearly the same level of curiosity. He stayed frozen in place, his head slightly tilted to the side as the creature crept into view. A fluffy yet somewhat dirty looking animal made its way toward Connor, its head tilted in the same state of cautious interest. 

A soft mrrrrow escaped the hairy animal on the ground in front of his feet. He reaches down carefully,as if he was extending his hand to a dangerous beast. The animal hissed and quickly hopped away like it had been offended. When Connor didn’t move, it slowly made its way back toward him. As soon as it was close enough, the android was able to see it in a better light. He was then quickly able to identify that it was, indeed, a cat. A male maine coon to be specific. 

The cat slowly became more and more comfortable with him as he ran his hand through the soft fur, though he was still cautious. He was doing continuous scans of the cat, to learn whether or not it had an owner. When he discovered that the maine coon didn’t have an owner, he was unsure of what to do. 

He stared down at the creature thoughtfully, until he decided to talk to his partner about things. Connor stood swiftly, making his way toward Lieutenant Anderson’s house. Little did he know, a certain fur ball from the alleyway decided to tag along behind him.

As soon as the android stepped in the door, Sumo came racing to the front door from the kitchen, tackling Connor to the ground and covering him in slobber from chin to forehead. To both of their surprise, a mrrow of protest sounded beside them. Hank strode in from the kitchen after hearing the mysterious sound, only to find the maine coon’s head peeking into the house. 

“What the fuck is that thing?” Hank drawled, staring at the cat incredulously. 

“I believe it is a cat, one of the Maine Coon variety to be exact….It doesn’t seem to have a home, so I was going to request that we keep it. I was unaware that it would follow me back here.” Connor explained rationally, one hand scratching Sumo’s head and the other smoothing the cat’s fur back.

Hank simply sighed, and the android happily took that as a yes.

A few nights later, Hank came out to the living room in the middle of the night to find Connor, who had gone into stasis while watching old reruns of How I Met Your Mother on the couch, accompanied by Sumo and their new cat, who had the android had deemed as Simba since he had also been watching a lot of Disney movies as of late. 

Hank chuckled at the strange sight, draping a blanket over Connor (not because he could get cold, but because the android just liked blankets) and patting Sumo on the head before trudging back to the bed.


End file.
